fearandhungerfandomcom-20200213-history
Alll-mer
The Last of the Old Gods, and one of the only known mortals (besides another one) to have ascended to become an Old God because of his status as a half god and half man. Lore Before Alll-Mer became who he is today and worshipped as a God, he was born a mortal man. Born and raised in the city of Jettaiah within the Eastern Sanctuaries. Jettaiah would later become a Holy City because of Alll-Mer being born there. He was raised by a virgin mother, as Alll-Mer's father was a 'False God'. Whoever is this 'False God', we will never know, as his name is lost in history, but it could possibly be a New God from his time. Alll-Mer would have been most likely a carpenter at that point of his life. His childhood was not the main focus though, as it said that he began, at an adult age, gathering 12 Apostles to possibly bring forth a New World Order (called the Old World Order by the New Gods). How he came to this goal he had in his mind is unknown, but it is possible that he was beginning to manifest his nature as an Old God, walking amongst men. Or, the cruelty he has seen in this world in his time is starting to affect him and he wishes to change that. Before he could accomplish this though, corrupt kings and sultans all over the Eastern Sanctuaries began to take note of his popularity amongst the masses and were feeling threatened by power and possibility of breaking down the Old World Order established by these monarchs. Possibly betrayed one of his apostles, Alll-Mer was brought before those that held power and was sentenced to death. But not just any death, a painful and harsh death of crucifixion. He died in the Year 0. When he died on the cross, he ascended to Ma'habre and became an Old God, ascending into one in the same year of 0. Though... it is unknown which Ma'habre he went to. The city itself? Or the true Ma'habre within the Green Hue? His mortal remains were laid to rest within the Ancient Tomb near the ancient city of Ma'habre. It still remains there to this day. There, his plans started to go into motion. He returned to his weeping 11 Apostles and gathered them together to carry out his plan to save humanity from the cruelty and tyranny of the Kings and Sultans, and possibly the New Gods that rule in his time. With his newfound strength as an Old God, he killed the Kings and the Sultans. He brought forth a New World Order, with himself being the main center of worship and laid down tenets that are to this day still being followed and observed by a great many others, such as the Eastern Sanctuaries and Jettaiah becoming a holy city, and the Kingdom of Rondon. This New World Order would eventually become the Old World Order, which would be eventually supplanted by the Fellowship of the New Gods in the Year 809. At this point, Alll-Mer is gone, either having gone earlier and ascending to take his place as an Old God, or he died of old age and ascended because 800 years seems to be the normal lifespan of a God in this world. It is also of note that at the time of the Fellowship, the Old Gods have left mankind and the kingdoms of the world were slowly rotting away and the grand values aimed for by mankind were replaced with defiled principles and practices. So in this sense, Alll-Mer might have been gone earlier and was not there to guide humanity. He might have possibly left the world since the Traces of Gro-Goroth said that the Old Gods left the world due to mankind's selfishness and ambition and their inability to see the purity in the ideas the Old Gods represent. His symbol is the cross. The very thing that he died on. Ideology WIP Because of his struggle being one of the main focuses in his life, he represents torment and the idea that one cannot go through life without suffering some sort of pain, trauma, etc. and struggling against anything that are oppressive like the corrupt kings and sultans of his time that eventually made a move and crucified him on the cross. He may also represent the idea of sacrifice, and that one cannot gain something without sacrificing something from themselves. In this case, one of his spells, Blood Portal, requires one's blood in order to use and have access to areas without having to backpedal through areas one had already been through. He represents humanity's endless determination and hunger to become more than just what they are, as he was a mortal but born from a False God and a mortal mother. He achieved the impossible and became a powerful God that matched the Old Gods like Gro-goroth, Sylvian, Vinushna, and Rher, and establishing a world order with himself being the main form of worship. His spell that makes one water walking possible and one turning water into wine is also an example of humanity overcoming their limits and being able to do things one cannot normally do. Special 'Interaction' If the player manages to find his corpse in the Ancient Tomb near Ma'habre, they can use the skill, Necromancy, on the corpse itself. However, nothing happens... except... his appendage is no longer flaccid but hard and straight. Trivia * His story seems to reference the story of Jesus Christ, who was also raised by a virgin mother and sired by God his father, gathered twelve apostles to spread the good word of God, was crucified, died for mankind's sins, ascended into heaven, rose again from the dead, told his disciples to continue spreading His and God's words to everyone, and he finally ascends for the last time, joining his Father up in the Kingdom of Heaven. However... unlike Jesus Christ, Alll-Mer murders all of the monarchs and the ruling bodies with his power, and sets up a new world order with him being the main center of worship. Category:Old Gods